The Fight
"The Fight" is the thirty-sixth and final episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis When Tina starts bullying Gumball, she demands to have a fight with him after school. Plot The episode begins with Richard, Anais, and Gumball sitting on the couch watching television. Anais notices that her brother smells odd and is covered in cheese, so she asks him about it. Gumball then tells her all about his fun day with Tina, where she held him upside-down in order to take his lunch money, tore his homework to shreds, and shoved his face into his lunch. Anais tells Gumball that he is being bullied, so she calls Tina and threatens her to quit picking on him. However, Tina misunderstands her and believes that she is challenging Gumball to fight her, so she schedules a fight between her and Gumball after school the next day. Gumball is horrified at the thought, so Richard decides to take him out back and share an old fighting technique of his with him; The Bunny Hop. Richard attempts to demonstrate the Bunny Hop to his son by asking him to pretend to be a bully for him. As part of his demonstration, Richard curls up into a ball and throws his lunch money and his lunch at Gumball. For the second phase of the Bunny Hop, Richard hops around making an odd noise with his mouth, before running into a wall and passing out. Anais recommends that Gumball should seek help from a real adult instead. The next day, Gumball and Anais visit Mr. Small's office for assistance with Gumball's bullying problem. They attempt to explain the issue to him, but as soon as they mention Tina Rex all the colour is drained from Mr. Small and he shoves them out the door and informs them not to mention that they saw him. Outside, Tobias and some other kids are discussing the upcoming fight between Tina and Gumball and declaring it to be the best fight ever. Anais disproves of this behaviour and tries to convince the others that bullying is wrong, but she soon gets carried away (literally) and is unable to assist Gumball. Just as Anais leaves, Darwin comes up to Gumball and tells him to come to the School Gym with him. Inside the gym, Darwin shows his brother a specially designed bully-proof suit of armor (which is really just a suit of cardboard boxes and an upside-down trash can). When Darwin decides to show off the suit's defensive abilities by beating Gumball with a hockey stick, they prove to be quite lackluster and the Gumball is in pain. Gumball then tries to build self-confidence and convince himself that the fight will not be so bad, but he is soon proven wrong as his entire class will be watching him fight in the Schoolyard. Tina soon shows up, and the whole class runs away, leaving Gumball defenseless against her. She immediately begins to chase after him, so he runs through the entire school while she chases him. In one of the hallways, Gumball sees Mr. Small in the doorway of his office in the distance and tells him to let him in. However, Mr. Small is still terrified of Tina, so he refuses and runs into his room, making Gumball run into his door. Later that night, Gumball comes home with a black eye. Nicole asks where it came from, and Anais informs her that he has been being bullied by Tina. Nicole is instantly furious and she drives off to the Junkyard with her son to sort things out. As soon as they enter the place, Tina sees Gumball and immediately starts to run towards him, but Nicole stops her and forces them both to make up while she speaks with Tina's father. Nicole attempts to reason with him but is incapable of doing so because Tina's father seems to not like reasoning, forcing Nicole to have to resort to physical means. Elsewhere, Gumball remarks to Tina that her father seems pretty scary, and Tina says that Gumball's mother does as well. Gumball asks Tina if she was really bullying him, but she is shocked and tells him that she was just having fun. Gumball is relieved, and they both embrace in a friendly hug. The next day, Tina shoves Gumball face-first into his lunch again, but Gumball does not mind saying "Everything's just fine." Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Tina Supporting Characters *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Mr. Small *Mr. Rex *Tobias *Bobert *Leslie *Banana Joe *Masami *Rob *Clayton *Penny *Rocky *Juke *Jamie *Anton *Molly *Teri *Fuzzball *8-Bit Dog *Carmen *Idaho *Hot Dog Guy *Green Bear *Squid (debut) *Miss Simian *Box Squid *Blue Wig Trivia *This was the last episode of Season 1 to air in the US. *It was revealed that Mr. Small is deathly afraid of Tina in this episode. *When Anais asks the students about Tina, Alan raises his arm, but in the episode "The Mystery," he did not. *Some of the students Gumball slips under in the cafeteria have never appeared elsewhere in the show. These figures consist of a green blob, a humanoid, and a creature covered in multicolored fur. *This episode reuses animation from "The Spoon." *The footage speeds up when Nicole drives faster. *When Gumball goes into the Girls' bathroom, Leslie, Penny, and Molly can be seen inside it. Continuity *This was the second episode in which Gumball meows. The first one is "The Picnic." *This is the first episode in which Gumball's and Nicole's heads are shown from the side. There are 5 scenes with such perspective (when Gumball is running away from the pool, when Nicole speaks during the supper, when duo arrives on the junkyard, when Nicole enters the hangar and finally when she leaves it). *This was the third time we saw Gumball's butt uncensored. The first was in "The Wand," and the second was in "The Meddler." *The same sundae that Darwin ate from "The Ghost" appears in the school cafeteria. Cultural References *The scene where Darwin puts a helmet on Gumball is a reference to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, where Darth Vader's helmet is put on in a similar manner. *Darwin's line, "Better! Faster! Stronger!" is a reference to the TV series The Six Million Dollar Man. In it, the narrator states that the titular character has been rebuilt to be "Better...stronger...faster." **It may also be a reference to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, a song by Daft Punk. *In Fusion Fall, one of nano Gumball's moves is "The Bunny Hop," which is the technique Richard showed Gumball in this episode. *Gumball wears sunglasses to hide his black eye, just like Daniel (or Dre Parker) did in The Karate Kid. Goofs/Errors *When Anais says "Huh?" at the beginning of the episode, her mouth doesn't move. *During the flashback when Gumball hits the table and swallows his food, his whiskers disappear. *One of Mr. Small's fingers is transparent in one scene. *When everyone first starts cheering for Anais, the rigging in Bobert's left arm is mangled. *Rob's right arm is invisible the second time he cheers for Anais. **His textures appear to be rendered incorrectly when he is seen outside later on in the episode. *When Gumball takes off Banana Joe's skin, it is still seen on him for a split second. *When Nicole is driving along with Gumball, one of the stars in the sky can be seen slightly overlapping a light post for a split second. *When Miss Simian interrupts the chanting of the school kids before the fight, one of Banana Joe's eyes can be seen floating underneath Penny for a second. *When Gumball was wearing Darwin's "armor," it's shown his bottom was bare under it, but when the armor comes off he is fully clothed. Other titles Español (Spanish): La Pelea (The Fight) Français (French): La bagarre (The Fight) Italiano (Italian): Il duello (The Duel) Magyar (Hungarian): A bunyó (The Fight) Português (Portuguese): A Luta (The Fight) es:La Pelea fr:La bagarre it:Il duello pt-br:A Luta Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes